The Lyf Chronicles
by Axis of an Oracle
Summary: Judgement day draws near as a new teenager arrives in the Bayville who has disastrous powers. And this new recruit is about to change the lives of everyone...


Lyf Chronicles  
  
Chapter 1: Sapphire Illusions X-Men: Evolution Axis of an Oracle *** It was the beginning of a new semester at Bayville High. Its halls were perfectly polished and clean, ready to be destroyed by the boisterous students every dismissal. The classrooms were redecorated with lovely, irritating flags and messages were posted on the boards. Teachers had started making their wills, as the students were brewing up plans to choke them till their last breath. And the headmaster, Principal Kelly, was ready to accept the new transferring students who were eager to work at the interesting school.  
  
As the school prepared itself, the scholars did as well. The ordinary students were getting ready to meet their friends after vacation. And, as usual, some students were not looking forward to the tiresome lessons they would take. Still, there was a unanimous agreement that all were looking forward to a fresh beginning. Most were anxious to have new friends, rivals, enemies, and nightmares.  
  
Unlike the other people, everyone in the Xavier Institute was a lot more special. The reason for this is because everyone living here are mutants, born with different outstanding abilities, which separates them from the "normal".  
  
Scott Summers, Jean Grey, Kitty Pryde, Evan Daniels, Kurt Wagner were just some of the early recruits of the Institute.  
  
After their last encounter with Magneto, they had recruited two new students; both excited to study in the school. Farrah Jackson, a.k.a. Dream, had one of the more unusual powers in the Institute: the power of receiving premonitions. And the arrival of Kenneth Williams. Kenneth, a.k.a. Specter, had a similar ability to Kitty's. He too can make himself invisible for a limited amount of time.  
  
Today, all were thrilled to enter the lavish halls of Bayville High. But at that moment, a crisis took place.  
  
"Ororo, Hank, Logan assemble in the Cerebro room immediately!" Professor Xavier announced telepathically. Xavier clasped his hands under his chin as he studied the screen of Cerebro.  
  
"Charles! What's the matter?" asked Ororo as the group rushed inside bathed in tension. The three halted before the professor gazing at him with alarm.  
  
Hank stared at the screen, "You detected a new mutant," the blue-furred human stated. Logan and Ororo stared at the monitor also.  
  
"Yes I have. She's in town, fortunately, and is perfectly normal, no problems in her I can detect," the Professor reinstated.  
  
Logan snorted being the wolverine that he was, "So, you want us to recruit her?" Xavier turned his wheelchair and faced them, "No, not now. I need the whole team to recruit her." The trio gaped at him.  
  
Ororo stepped forward, "What's the matter Charles? Why do you need the whole team? Is it that serious?"  
  
Xavier sighed as he shook his head, "Well. Farrah came to me yesterday and discussed a premonition regarding this new mutant. I plunged into her mind and saw a small part of the dream and found out that this girl is in terrible danger." He rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "It seems that her powers are unique and very dangerous. If she falls into the wrong hands, then who knows what might happen." The group nodded.  
  
"So, do you want me to assemble the team now?" Ororo asked.  
  
Xavier shook his head, "No, not now. They have to prepare for school. I'll discuss this when all have arrived home."  
  
*** "Kurt! Come back here!"  
  
Kurt Wagner teleported crazily to different parts of the living room trying to escape Kitty. From ceiling to the wall to the door, he moved, holding a small envelope tightly.  
  
"Give that back!" Kitty screamed as she tried in vain to capture the blue mutant. Everyone else in the room found this sight extremely uplifting, not to mention hilarious.  
  
The brunette phased through everything as she kept her angry eye on Kurt. "Nya Nya! You can't catch me!" Kurt taunted.  
  
Kitty was getting furious; "When I get my hands on you I'll break every bo- ". The brunette suddenly stumbled down as she bumped into a teen in red ruby shades.  
  
"Whoa! Slow down Kitty what's the matter?" Scott asked as he helped Kitty on her feet.  
  
She pointed to Kurt who was still teleporting energetically in the living room, "Kurt won't give me back my letter!" She whined.  
  
"Not my fault you can't catch me!" Kurt replied in his annoying tone. The two started bickering each other and even Scott couldn't do anything.  
  
At that moment, the professor arrived, "What's the matter?" He asked, amused at their antics.  
  
Kitty stomped towards the professor in frustration, "Professor! Kurt won't give me back my letter to Lan-!" Kitty stopped at the thought of saying his name. The other X-men shot peculiar faces towards Kitty.  
  
The professor stared at Kurt and motioned him to give it back. Kurt, of course, returned it. "Sorry Kitty, I was just joking," Kurt replied cheerfully, wagging his sharp tail.  
  
Kitty snatched the enclosed letter from Kurt and she stomped out the door. "Kurt," the professor said, "When you get back, I want to have a word to you." Kurt gulped but nodded.  
  
Before anyone else could go outside the professor made an announcement, "Everyone, please hurry back home because I have something important to discuss to all of you." Everyone felt curious.  
  
"I wonder what that could be?" whispered Jamie to Rogue.  
  
"Ah, don't know but, ah, I reckon it's very important," Rogue murmured back.  
  
As everyone left, on their way to classes, and Xavier headed back into the Cerebro room, opening the document about the new recruit, 'Hmm. These signatures are quite familiar. Wait! Could it be, but that's impossible?!'  
  
*** "So Kitty, about that letter, it's for Lance right? What's in it?" Tabitha asked Kitty as they began to walk in the hallway greeting everyone they knew with a wave or a smile. Kitty didn't answer Tabby's question, only looking around distractedly.  
  
The blonde got a bit impatient, "He-llo? Earth to Kitty! Well?" Kitty gave Tabby a frustrated face, telling her to mind her own business. Tabby backed off, "Okay, okay, I was only asking on behalf of the other X-men." After that response she disappeared into a crowd of students.  
  
The valley-girl stopped in front of her locker. Now that's a new semester her locker was beside Kurt's and near Lance's. "Girl, you okay?" Kitty recognized the southern belle accent, it was Rogue, a.k.a. umm. the Rogue.!?  
  
"I'm, like fine, you don't have to worry about me. Probably, like, the whole mansion found out that the letter's addressed to Lance, and would definitely like to know what's inside," explained Kitty in her annoyingly optimistic voice.  
  
"Look Kitty, I'm really sorry a while ago," Kurt said to Kitty, who was busy straightening out her locker. Jean and Scott, who had been walking with him, peered at her.  
  
"Aw, c'mon Kitty, forgive Kurt already," Jean encouraged.  
  
Scott joined in, "Yeah! He already apologized."  
  
Kitty sighed and slammed her locker, "Fine Kurt!" Kurt smiled and grinned widely. Everyone flinched, she was frustrated, and that was quite obvious, even to the oblivious eye.  
  
"Uh-oh! Look who's coming!" Rogue said as she pointed at someone. Everyone looked at who Rogue was referring to and all frowned.  
  
Lance Alvers was walking down the hall heading towards his locker. Kitty remembered how she and Lance had a very painful break-up before. She was the guilty party since she had started the argument. Ever since, they weren't in speaking terms, because they thought that the other hated him/her.  
  
Lance opened his locker ignoring the stares of the X-men. Even though things still did not work out for him and Kitty, he still liked her very much. But he was afraid that Kitty hated him now.  
  
Kitty opened her locker again and slammed it just to let her steam go out. Scott, Jean, and Rogue stared at the girl's, making a 'what are you doing?' look. Kurt was still busy staring at Lance.  
  
"Kitty, you okay?" Jean asked as she put her hand on the brunette's shoulder.  
  
Kitty shrugged, "Yeah I'm fine."  
  
Scott added, "Don't worry Kitty, you'll find someone better." Jean and Rogue glared at Scott, rolling their eyes at each other..  
  
"What?" Scott asked as he stepped back. "You're not actually helping!" Jean whispered into Scott's ear.  
  
"Whoa!"  
  
"Kurt! What's the matter?" Rogue asked as the other three lo at glanced at him.  
  
Kurt gesture to Lance, "LOOK!" The four X-men looked at Lance and were shocke.  
  
Lance was talking to a girl about Kitty's age with dashing brown hair wearing a tight-fitted yellow orange top over denim blues. Kitty, blazing with fury, glared at the girl with Lance. The four X-men ogled at her.  
  
Kitty's mouth dropped as the girl hugged Lance and dragged him down the hall. Kitty was on the brink of tears. As soon as Lance and the new girl disappeared, a tear rolled down Kitty's face.  
  
"Kitty! Are you okay?" Jean asked softly. The other three were equally concerned. Kitty didn't answer and instead ran towards the bathroom.  
  
The X-men watched her run away, dismayed. "We'll try to get her. C'mon!" Jean said to the boys, as she and Rogue darted after Kitty.  
  
The boys just stared. "Did you see the way Kitty looked when that girl hugged Alvers?" Scott asked.  
  
Gazing at their disappearing forms, Kurt could only nod.  
  
*** Professor Xavier stepped inside the room, "Farrah, are you here?" "I'm here." A girl in a velvet robe appeared. "Are you okay now? Your headaches are gone?" Professor asked as he came closer to the black-haired girl.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine now. That last premonition totally took all my energy, away," Farrah explained to the Professor. Xavier sighed, "Thank goodness. Farrah. can you tell me the whole story of your premonition?" Farrah stared at the Professor gravely, "Okay, but it ain't happy and jolly!"  
  
*** "Kitty are you in here?" Jean asked as she stepped into one of the girl's bathrooms. Jean heard a few sniffles behind a stall. "Kitty?"  
  
"I'm here Jean." The redhead followed the voice and explained, "Kitty.I know this must be hard for you, but you must move on, dear." The bathroom was silent for a little while.  
  
Suddenly the stall opened and Kitty came out, "I'm alright now Jean. It's just I still like him very much."  
  
Jean smiled, "I understand.Now let's find Rogue, she went to find you in a different girl's bathroom."  
  
Kitty and Jean started to walk out of the bathroom. "Jean?"  
  
The redhead stopped and looked at Kitty, "Yes?"  
  
Kitty opened her mouth and quickly shut it tight, "No.nevermind," She said staring at her feet. Jean made a curious look, "You freshen up a bit, and I'll wait outside."  
  
Kitty nodded as she watched the redhead exit the room. Kitty stared at her reflection at the mirror, her eyes quite swollen from crying. She couldn't help it but she had a sneaking suspicion something wrong with that mysterious girl.something inexplicable and probably dangerous.really strange.  
  
She soon left a few minutes later and headed to chemistry class after talking with the other X-men that she was fine now. But she was still thinking of that girl, that something was not right about her.  
  
The teen could not concentrate during class. Sure, their teacher, Mr. Cooper, could bore you to death, but still something was clouding her mind. She decided to stay without a partner so she wouldn't have to scream at somebody.  
  
"Mr. Alvers, you are late!"  
  
Kitty as well as the rest of the class shifted their attention to Avalanche who was at the door.  
  
"So I am Professor," he tried, shrugging his shoulders.  
  
"Mr. Alvers, next time I expect you to be punctual, please sit next to Ms. Pryde," Prof. Cooper said.  
  
Kitty was on the brink of screaming! 'Lance can't sit here! What would I say? What would I do?' Before she could think of doing anything, Lance was already facing her.  
  
During the next few minutes, Kitty REALLY couldn't concentrate on class. Lance was staring at her. As if he was plunging through her heart. Shadowcat blatantly ignored Lance, who continued to stare. 'Only, 5 more minutes to go, then this nightmare will end!' she thought watching the clock on the wall.  
  
Finally, class was dismissed. Kitty tried to get out fast but ended up one of the last people to go. Her thoughts were still plagued by that girl. No longer did she find that girl odd, but her mind was being eaten up with a muddle of doubt and jealousy.  
  
"Kitty."  
  
The brunette stopped, recognizing the voice of Lance. She turned around and saw him. "What?" she snapped trying to sound angry but failing miserably.  
  
"I'm.so.sorry," he quickly blurted out as he walked past Kitty.  
  
Kitty's heart felt like it was breaking into two. It was the first conversation ever since their break-up and someone finally apologized. 'It wasn't your fault Lance.' Kitty thought as she watched Lance walk further down the hall.  
  
Kitty decided to find her friends but halted as she, again, saw Lance walking with the girl before. They looked depressingly happy. Kitty was at first drenched in sadness, then distrust. There really was something peculiar about her. Why couldn't she place her finger on what it was?  
  
Shadowcat's suspicions were aroused as she began to wonder why the girl was unusual in. Its as if she's hiding something. What Kitty didn't know was that it was a secret that would change the lives of the X-men and the Brotherhood.  
  
To be continued.  
  
A/N: Whew.This was so long to write. Balancing this with my LONG chapter 3 of COH. Hope you liked it! PLEASE REVIEW ME!!! Please I'm desperate! Oh! SP! Thanks again! Luv ya! 


End file.
